Tristeza
by Lady Murder
Summary: Era o que se via nos olhos dele - Desafio dos 465 com a Srta. Abracadabra - Yuki/Tohru
1. Por que é tão difícil dizer adeus?

**Disclaimer: **Furuba não me pertence. Mas o Yuki sim, e ai de quem dizer que não 8D.

**-x-**

**Fanfic número 3 do Desafio dos 72 com Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Tristeza**

Yuki estava triste. Era o que se podia dizer. Andava cabisbaixo, sem brilho nos olhos.

Tohru ia embora e ele não poderia fazer nada. Só aceitar. Ela havia escolhido assim, ela já havia decidido. Ele não poderia interferir.

Por mais que ele tentasse por isso em sua cabeça, a tristeza não passava. Ele tentava dizer a si mesmo que ela estaria feliz, que ela estaria com Kyo. Mas não conseguia afastar a vontade de impedir que ela fosse.

Kyo... Ele havia conseguido, enfim. Havia conseguido levá-la. Havia conseguido tirá-la de todos. Como Yuki gostaria de ser como ele...

Ele tinha que ficar feliz. Tinha que ficar feliz por Tohru. Ela estaria com o homem que amava, não? E Yuki estava muito bem com Macchi. Então por que aquela tristeza imensa persistia?

-x-

Yuki respirou fundo antes de entrar em casa. Sabia que iria encarar os olhos de Tohru quando entrasse. Sabia que veria neles a partida, a despedida.

Sabia que ela veria a tristeza nos olhos dele. E não queria. Não queria mostrar que era tão egoísta ao ponto de ficar triste por algo que seria bom para ela.

- Muitíssima boa noite, Yuki. – Tohru exclamou assim que ele pôs os pés dentro de casa.

- Boa noite, Honda. – Ele murmurou.

- Deseja comer algo? Posso esquentar o que fiz para o jantar. – Ela disse.

Sorrindo, sempre sorrindo. Sempre prestativa. Como Yuki poderia esconder sua tristeza se cada vez que via aquele sorriso a idéia da despedida se tornava pior?

- Não, obrigado. Acho que vou me deitar, estou cansado. – Ele mentiu.

- Claro!

Ele subiu as escadas, sentindo o olhar de Tohru atrás de si. Parou, então, em um degrau.

- Honda... Você vai embora amanhã, não? – A voz dele falhou um pouco.

- Eu? S-sim... – Ela murmurou.

Yuki se virou para ela e a viu de cabeça baixa. Sorriu.

- Vou sentir saudades. – Ele disse. Tohru levantou a cabeça. O encarou por uns instantes e sorriu.

- Eu também.

- Boa noite, Honda. – Yuki murmurou, antes de terminar de subir as escadas e seguir para o seu quarto.

Teria de conviver com a tristeza.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Ok, não perguntem de onde isso saiu o.o'. Bem, é um desafio, então precisava sair.

Eu ODEIO Yuki/Tohru, mas tive que fazer essa. Então me perdoem se ficou tosco. Mas é porque ninguém merece a Tohru ¬¬. Sim, eu a odeio ¬¬.

Bem, até o próximo capítulo n.n

Reviews? – a cara de pau -


	2. Só sorria!

**Disclaimer:**Furuba não me pertence. Mas o Yuki sim, e ai de quem dizer que não 8D.

::

**Fanfic número 3 do Desafio dos 465 com Srta. Abracadabra**

::

**Capítulo 2 (e último) – Só sorria!**

- Então, é isso. – Kyo disse, suspirando, colocando as malas no chão.

- Ah, tenho que admitir que até você vai fazer falta, Kyo-kun. – Shigure suspirou, rindo ao ver a expressão de raiva do outro. – Logo os outros vão chegar para se despedirem. Cadê a Tohru?

- Lá dentro, com o Yuki.

-... e você não está preocupado?

- Eu calaria a boca, se fosse você.

::

Yuki tentava rapidamente pensar em uma maneira de contornar aquela situação. No dia anterior, tinha falado tudo o que queria para ela e esclarecido todo o sentimento fraternal que tinha por ela. E, apesar de triste, achava que podia levar aquilo bem, mas as lágrimas insistiam em cair e sua mão insistia em não soltar a dela. Com a mão livre, limpou as idiotas lágrimas e a encarou.

Ela sorria.

- Obrigada, Yuki. – Tohru murmurou, antes de se aproximar e abraçá-lo. Ainda com um pouco daquele sentimento de que ele poderia se transformar em um rato a qualquer momento.

- Eu que tenho que...

- Mas... não chore. Eu quero lembrar de você sorrindo. Quero lembrar que você aprendeu a sorrir e a continuar sorrindo.

Yuki apertou-a um pouco mais forte, antes de separar-se.

- Cuida daquele gato idiota. E se ele não estiver cuidando bem de você, pode ligar para mim. Eu vou correndo. – Ele disse, sorrindo levemente.

- Cuide bem da Macchi-chan também.

- Tohru, Yuki, eles chegaram. – A voz de Shigure os despertou.

- Vamos... Tohru?

- Vamos.

::

E, no fim, Yuki chegou à conclusão de que aquela tristeza toda que sentia era, na verdade, apenas a certeza da saudade que ficaria ao ter que ver partir uma pessoa amada partir. Apenas isso.

E sorriu ao dar tchau para os dois que iam.

**::**

**N/A: **Tcharan! É, eu sei, super lol eu continuar essa fic. Mas eu tinha que terminar isso. Perdão se ficou muito meloso ou se a Tohru pareceu muito sábia. Sabemos que ela não é.

Ham. É isso. Note que no primeiro capítulo tinha 'Desafio dos 72'. Hoje, é dos 465. Loucas? Magina.

Enfim.

**Reviews?**


End file.
